


embroidery boy

by Dere_ere



Series: currently in love with c!tommy [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Embroidery, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, tommy uses embroidery to express his emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dere_ere/pseuds/Dere_ere
Summary: Tommy likes to sew.Ranboo is more than willing to give his whole wardrobe to Tommy just so he could sew Allium flowers on themTubbo agrees. already having 10 white collared shirts decorated in bees and flowersaka, the fanfic where Tommy likes to do embroidery.
Relationships: Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: currently in love with c!tommy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217951
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	embroidery boy

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this comic on intsa:
> 
> <https://www.instagram.com/p/CMjsYpxFeJ6/>

To be honest, out of all the people who Ranboo have met in his entire life, Tommy didn't seem like the person to be into embroidery. Technoblade, maybe, considering how many free time that guy has after retiring.

So, no. Ranboo didn't think about it. that is well, until he caught Tommy sitting on his couch, holding his (read: ranboos) shirt, there were also a few colored threads on the coffee table and a needle in his hand.  
"Hey Tommy, what are you up to?"

"Shut the fuck up bitch, i'm trying to concentrate here and i'm going to scream in your fucking ear if you're the reason why I mess up," Tommy pauses. Then suddenly out of no where he says: "talk to techno about this and i'll rip your intestines out"

"o-okay.?" Ranboo backed away, not wanting to test Tommys limits.  
With that occupying his head, he bumps into his husband, "Oh, Tubbo.. Uh, mind if you tell me whats going on with Tommy? Has my shirt and, well, I don't know how to put it."  
Tubbos face lit up, before smiling knowingly, "You'll see, I'm sure you'll love it"

"If you say so" Sighing, Ranboo walked to his room getting his mind off of whatever the hell happened back then, he trusts Tubbo. So he'll wait and see what kind of chaos Tommy causes to his shirt.

* * *

* * *

It's almost been 10 minutes ever since that incident happened, and Ranboo was impatient. Impatient wasn't the right word, it's more leaning on the 'anxious' side, I mean why wouldn't he be? It was _Tommy_ for gods sake he's pretty sure that anyone else would be worried for his shirt. 

"Hey Big R." A familiar voice rang out, along with a small knock, which snapping Ranboo out of his thoughts. Opening the door he was greeted by Tommy, holding out Ranboo's said shirt he was worried about. 

"Tommy, what did you-" Holding out his shirt, it was still clean which was a pleasant surprise, but what caught his eye was the sewn on Alliums on the collar. "Tommy did you-"

  
"Yeah what about it?" Tommy crossed his arms before making grumbling noise, he suddenly grabbed the shirt back from Ranboo, "If you don't like it then just tell me" 

"T-thats not it. I like it! Love it even. But I was surprised that you know how to sew" 

"Techno taught me back then when I was bored." Rolling his eyes, he shoved the shirt back to Ranboo, "Oh, thats why you don't want me to tell him"

"Yeah, just don't tell him. I _will_ and _can_ sew on tiny penises onto your shirt" yikes

Suddenly his husband showed up. "Ranboo! see? I told you to not worry about it" Tubbo was wearing a collared shirt, also with embroidery, the only difference is that it was stitched with bees and roses. 

"You did that too?" Ranboo asked 

"Yeah he did! I also may or may not have 10 other collared shirts that are like this" Tubbo answered instead as he gave a small sheepish smile

Tommy whipped around to face Tubbo demandingly(?) asking him, "why'd he tell Ranboo that."

Ranboo suddenly feels like he wants 10 shirts embroidered with flowers. "Tommy can you sew more flowers on my other shirts?" he suddenly asks, Tommy whips around 

"Hell no! Technos gonna find out if I do. Gods I do NOT want to deal with him teasing me about that shit AND not to mention, that Phils gonna want me to do his shirts too!"

Tubbo laughed, Ranboo joining after while Tommy was still acting like a brat. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is very rushed & i hate how i ended it but i hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
